1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved system for voice dialing setup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern cellular telephones have voice dialing capabilities. To enable voice dialing for a particular contact, users must typically browse through their lists of contacts using a graphical user interface and select the contact with whom the user wishes to establish voice dialing. The user must then speak the contact's name. The name is then recorded and stored as an audio file.
To dial, the user (or other party) can select a voice dialing control and speak the name of the person he wishes to call. The voice dialer will use one or more speech recognition algorithms to compare the newly-spoken name to the recorded names for speech dialing enabled contacts. If there is a match, the call is made.
While voice dialing is a useful feature, it is cumbersome to set up for each contact in a user's address book. This is especially the case when the user has a large number of contacts.